Mobile App Level 8 (Business Guy)
Mobile App Level 8 (Business Guy) is the eighth level that was added to the Business Guy chapter in the Happy Wheels App. Gameplay The player begins inside a large, grey room. Just behind them is a green sign which indicates that the player must go up a vertical boost, which stands just feet away from the spawn point. The player must act quickly, however, as there are two spike sets that are slowly closing in on them. Too late and the player risks being stabbed and killed by the spikes. If the player manages to reach the boost on time, the spike sets will clamp together as the player is being pushed up in a last ditch attempt to kill the player. Again, too late and the character risks the same fate. The boost leads the character out of the room through a wide gap in the ceiling. Immediately after the boost ends, a second boost (which is much shorter than the first) pushes the player to the right, sending them onto an orange ledge. Due to the character’s weight (which the ledge cannot support), the ledge is pushed off to the side (however it is connected to a wall), allowing the character to fall back to the ground. From here, the player proceeds to the right and reaches a sign which warns the player of nearby explosives. Following this are a few long steps, with several landmines on each step. The player must progress down the steps in order to continue the level. The safest way to do this is to jump just before the edge of each step; the player will be able to fly over each successive set of mines and land on the next step in order to repeat the process. If the player unfortunately steps on one of the mines, they will be sent upwards into a ceiling of spikes. After passing the descending steps, the player then reaches a hole. Due to the drop being somewhat long, the player falls onto two platforms (just like the one at the beginning of the level) to prevent any injuries from that height. After the player has fallen to the ground, they are tasked with another obstacle just to the right of them. Throughout this section of the level, the player has to carefully maneuver around many spinning blades. (These are basically just four meat cleavers that spin around an oscillating point.) The player must wait until the blades are spinning at a high enough distance from the ground, so that there is enough space underneath the spinning blades for the player to pass through. After managing to bypass the first two, the player then goes underneath a long grey block, where they can take a short break and/or wait until it is safe to carry on through the next set of spinning blades. However, if the player stays underneath the block for too long an orange arm will extend from the grey block and force the player out. Once the player has traversed through the next set of spinning blades, they find themselves, once again, under a grey block, where they must wait until it is safe to pass through the final set of spinning blades. Following this obstacle, the player then reaches a stop sign. The basic objective here is to jump over a hole (as well as a landmine) and continue. However, at the other end of the hole, there is an oscillating thin orange wall. If the player’s timing is wrong, the wall will temporarily block the player’s path, which may cause them to fall onto the landmine (which, in turn, may launch the player into a ceiling of spikes). If the player falls into the hole, a boost will send them flying out of the hole and into a separate room above, where they will be shot by two harpoon guns and then blown up by two homing mines. After completing the jump and passing over the wall, the player comes to a second wall, which does the same thing. Immediately after this, the player travels over a horizontal spike set and jumps over a hole. Here, the path that the player takes descends, with another few holes appearing here and there. Falling into any one of these holes will cause the player to go through a series of boosts that are located at the very bottom of each hole. The series of boosts lead the player inside a tight room, where they are pushed around and crushed by multiple spring platforms. Eventually, the ground levels out and the player comes to a slow sign. A second sign after that tells the player to stop, as there are two spinning spike sets just after it. Suddenly, the ground beneath the player collapses and the player falls onto a fan, which blows them upwards into the air. As the player is in the air, a second fan blows them to the right, where a vertical boost pushes them down onto the finish line. Trivia * Due to the positioning of the player and the speed at which they up the first boost, it is not guaranteed that the player will land on the orange ledge in the beginning of the level, but may rather be pushed directly to the second obstacle (with the landmines) by the second boost. Gallery Category:Business Guy App Levels Category:App Exclusive Levels Category:Levels Category:Segway Guy Category:2015 Category:Mobile Version